Bonds Beyond Time
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Samara and Yugi thought they would get a break after saving the world but fate has a sick sense of humor. A mysterious duelist intends to destroy Duel Monsters once and for all. Sam and Yugi aren't going to let that happen with the help of Yusei and Jaden, the four legendary duelists join forces to save time and space. Enjoy Girl on Fire fans!
1. Across Time&Space

**Hello all!  
Here is my Bonds Beyond Time Fanfic.  
Enjoy chapter 1.  
All Yu-Gi-Oh characters and monsters in the franchise belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I only own my OC's. Enjoy Girl on Fire fans. Sam will face against Jack later!  
We also meet Yusei's mate and grandaughter to Sam and Seto. XD**

 **Yusei's POV**  
 **Yugioh 5D's**

I could not believe Stardust Dragon had been stolen from me. Earlier Jack, Crow, and I were riding our Duel Runners when an unknown duelist showed up and wanted to duel us. However not long after the duel started Stardust was taken.

"Whoever that guy was had some nerve taking Stardust from you" my girlfriend and mate Elena Anderson growled underneath her breath. Elena was the daughter of Savannah and Jesse Anderson; she was also the granddaughter to Seto and Samara Kaiba. My beautiful mate had her father's turquoise blue colored hair as well as her mother's and grandfather's sapphire blue eyes. Like myself, Elena was also a Signer. Her mark was the soul of the Crimson Dragon and it was a flame design that rested on her right arm.

"I have a bad feeling about what is going on" Yuna agreed. Yuna was Jack's mate and she too was a Signer. She had the right wing of the Crimson Dragon on her arm. Unlike the rest of us she had dog demon and wolf shifter blood in her. When her hair was silver she had two dog ears on the top of her head. Jack liked to tease Yuna by feeling them from time to time and this earned the blonde a smack on the head. Today Yuna's hair was brown; she had a dark blue vest with a lighter shade of blue tank top underneath. She wore black jeans and boots. Elena was wearing a black vest over a dark red tank top; she had blue jeans on with black boots as well. Her hair was designed like her grandmother's which was spiky. She wore a card pendant around her neck, like most of the Kaiba's did. Suddenly the door to the garage opened and in came Akiza, Leo, and Luna.

"What's going on?" I asked them noticing the twins looked worried about something. Akiza, Leo, and Luna were Signers as well, Jack and Crow being the other two.

"We did some research online about archives from the past and check this out" Leo explained as he powered up his tablet and an article was pulled up. On the front of the article was a picture of Maximillion Pegasus, Yugi Moto, and.

"That's my grandmother!" Elena exclaimed as she got a closer look of Samara Kaiba, back then known as Samara Hudson.

"Wow you weren't kidding she is pretty" Jack stated. Yuna growled at her mate to watch it. Jack chuckled before he kissed Yuna on the forehead.

"Those two were dueling legends they shared the same title" Akiza continued.

"Well Yugi had a goofy haircut however I wouldn't mind seeing him dueling back in the day" Jack added. "Hell I would love to even see Seto Kaiba himself dueling"

"My grandfather is still alive Jack" Elena told the blonde looking to him. "Remember he shares a mating bond like you and Yuna do, so he lives longer physically he's 60 since the mating bond allows the aging of a human to slow down, but mentally he still has the mind of a genius"

"Look in the background though" Luna suggested. My eyes widened when I saw Stardust Dragon in the background of the picture along with two other dragons, and that same duelist.

"Stardust Dragon didn't exist back in that time" Crow stated.

"Not true actually" I corrected. "Samara had a Stardust Dragon of her own"

"That's true that card was one of her signatures" Elena agreed. "It says your Stardust Yusei has been terrorizing duelists around Europe what the hell is this guy trying to do?"

"That's what I want to find out" I stated. Suddenly the garage shook and we all went outside to see what was going on. The sky was dark as night and everything looked like a war zone.

"If something in the past has been changed then the future is at stake" Jack said gravely.

I remembered that the mysterious duelist had mentioned something about putting an end to our era. Suddenly all of our marks began to glow and I heard the roar of the Crimson Dragon. The powerful creature appeared in the sky above us, and Elena tugged at my jacket sleeve.

"Look at your Runner"

I turned to see my Duel Runner glowing red the same coloring that represented the Crimson Dragon. I also felt all of the Crimson Dragon marks on my back.

"Elena I have something I need to do wait here for me" I said turning to her.

"Be safe mate of mine" she said before I pulled her in and hugged her for a quick second followed by a kiss on her forehead. Once we parted I hurriedly went to my Duel Runner and got onto it.

"I'll see you guys later" I bid my friends goodbye as I put my helmet on and started the runner up. The Crimson Dragon then roared and it lurched forward and I rode after it.

"I don't know where you're taking me but I'll go wherever you go as long as it gives me a chance to stop this creep"

 **Original Yugioh  
Domino City  
After Awakening the Dragons Arc/Kaiba Corp Grand Prix.**

 **Sam's POV**

"Damn it sure is a nice day" I told Yugi as the two of us stood in town square with Solomon. Seto's Grand Championship tournament was over, Yugi had told me there was a tournament and social gathering today in town and Pegasus was coming by to meet up with various other duelists. Seto was out of town on business, Mom and Dad were at home chilling out. In two weeks Yugi and I would be going to Egypt to unlock Yami's memories as well as my own.

"It sure is I wonder what Pegasus plans to do" Yugi agreed.

"Whatever it is these youngsters are very excited about Pegasus showing up" Solomon said.

"I haven't seen him since my duel with him so it'll be nice to catch up"

Pegasus and I still kept in touch and I viewed him as a good friend. Today I wore my red Izumi outfit with black jeans underneath and black slip on shoes. My hair was loose for once and I didn't wear anything any jewelry today well except for two white Cubic Zirconium studs and the two black bracelets on the top parts of my arms, my deck was in its card holder that was attached at the top of my jeans. A few minutes passed until the sound of a helicopter was heard and sure enough a helicopter appeared in the sky. It landed a few minutes later and the announcers told the crowd to give Pegasus a warm welcome. I clapped along with Yugi and Solomon as Pegasus came out of the chopper. He looked well and this pleased me. The poor man had suffered through a lot, first he lost his beloved, then he almost died thanks to Bakura from stealing his Millennium Eye, and then his soul was taken by Dartz, geez can't the poor guy get a break. As Pegasus began to speak my eyes suddenly widened.

"Sam what is it?" Yugi asked noticing I looked alarmed.

"Yugi we need to get everyone out of here now" but before I could continue the roars of dragons got our attention. In the sky were Stardust Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, and Rainbow Dragon, on Cyber End Dragon was none other than Paradox the antagonist from the movie "Bonds Beyond Time"

The dragons all roared again before opening their mouths and they unleashed a round of attacks around the square. Stardust Dragon's attack hit a building behind Pegasus and it was starting to fall apart. I hurriedly grabbed Yugi and was about to get to Solomon when the roar of my Blue Eyes White Dragon was heard. My beloved monster emerged above me along with my own Stardust Dragon. Together both dragons put their bodies above me and Yugi to protect us. I tuned out the screams of the people around us and Yugi cried out for Solomon while I held him close to me. I was holding him like a mother would hold a child to her.

"Sam what is going on?!" Yugi shouted.

"It'll be okay Yugi just hang in there" I told him as the cries of innocent people were heard. A few minutes passed though it felt like an eternity before things were quiet. Both Stardust and Blue Eyes removed their wings from around their bodies and they disappeared. I was the first to open my eyes to see the destruction all around. I mean it was like a war zone. I let Yugi go and he looked around for Solomon. We were the only two alive. Yugi suddenly saw his grandfather's bandana and he rushed over to it. I walked over to Yugi and I brought him into me as he shouted.

"NOOO!"

"Yugi I promise things are going to be alright just trust me" I told him just as a laugh got our attention. Both of us saw Paradox standing on top of a building laughing his ass off.

"You bastard you won't get away with this" I hissed under my breath.

"Sam who is that?" Yugi questioned.

"The bastard who caused this mayhem" I answered.

The next thing that happened was beyond cool. A large crack came out of nowhere and out of it was the Crimson Dragon from Yu-gi-oh 5D's. It was beautiful seeing it in person for the first time. The Crimson Dragon surged towards us and opened its massive mouth engulfing me and Yugi into it. A flashed passed a few seconds earlier and the two of us were suddenly tossed onto a roof. The Crimson Dragon roared before it disappeared and I heard a motorcycle landing on the roof.

"Damn I wish that dragon didn't have to bloody do that" I growled shaking my head. Yugi was doing the same.

"Are you two alright?" a male voice asked. I opened my eyes to see none other than Jaden Yuki bent down next to me and Yusei Fudo rushed over to us as well.

"Holy S**T" I said.

"It's okay Yugi and Samara we're here to help" Yusei stated. Yugi now had his eyes opened and he looked to Jaden and Yusei. I smirked as I stood up.

"I'm sure glad to see you two here"

"You were expecting us?" Yusei questioned.

"Who are you guys?" Yugi asked next.

"I'm Yusei Fudo" Yusei introduced himself.

"And I'm Jaden Yuki, we're kind of from the future no big whoop" Jaden added. "Actually it's kind of a big whoop"

"Wait a minute Sam didn't you tell me these two are from those spin off shows you told me about?" Yugi asked looking to me.

"Yep" I replied with a smirk. I then threw myself and literally glomped both Jaden and Yusei. The three of us fell to the ground.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"Sorry about that you two but it's really awesome to meet you in person" I told Jaden and Yusei after my glomp attack. The town square was like it had been before that jerk Paradox decided to attack. I then explained first to Yusei and Jaden where I was originally from and that they were fictional characters from my world, etc. I also didn't leave out that I wasn't fully human. Both Yusei and Jaden were surprised to hear all of this, but they seemed to accept it.

"They're here to help stop that fiasco from earlier" I explained turning to Yugi getting back to business.

"Yeah already in our own times this maniac is creating trouble" Yusei agreed. "Samara by the way you should be pleased to know you have grandchildren"

Immediately my face went red. But I then smiled and it was then I smelled Yusei was mated to a wolf shifter.

"Who are you mated to because I smell a mating bond on you" I asked.

"Her name is Elena"

So I had grandchildren huh?

That was one reason I was going to help Yusei and Jaden stop Paradox. For Elena's sake and for the future as well.

"Our monsters were also taken" Jaden added to us. "Jesse's monster Rainbow Dragon, and Zane's Cyber End Dragon"

"My own Stardust Dragon was taken too" Yusei pointed out. "Yugi, Samara will you help us stop this maniac to save our worlds and times?"

"Of course I will" I answered first. "I can't have my future children and grandchildren's lives being at stake so I'm in"

"That man also hurt my grandpa and he's also trying to destroy the game I love so I'm also happy to help with anyway I can"

"Alright! We got the "Girl On Fire" and "King of Games" on our side!" Jaden shouted doing a fist pump.

"You two can also call me Sam by the way" I told Jaden and Yusei.

"Elena said that was your nickname" Yusei stated. "She loves you to death you know"

"That's why I am going to help end this bullshit for her sake"

"Elena also has her grandmother's mouth" Yusei joked.

"SAY WHAT?!" I exclaimed not pleased to hear that.

 **Town Square**

Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal stood beside me in their spirit forms while Yubel appeared in the air above Jaden.

"You three know what to do" I told the dragon brothers. The three dragons nodded before they took flight and they unleashed several fire blasts at the same time Yubel did. This scared off Solomon along with the rest of the crowd so nobody would get hurt before Paradox showed up.

"Good one boys" I praised Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal before they disappeared.

"Hey Neos is back!" Jaden stated holding up Elemental Hero Neos in his hand.

"Pegasus will probably be delayed and I hope Seto won't freak out once he learns what's going on" I said.

"Where is Kaiba anyway?" Yusei questioned.

"Out of town on business but knowing my mate he'll try and get back to Domino ASAP"

"Sounds like he loves you" Yusei added.

"Oh he does at first he drove me crazy with his flirting"

"That is true" Yugi agreed.

Yusei and Jaden smiled before a duel runner suddenly shot past us and I growled knowing who it was. Paradox parked his Duel Runner before he got off of it and shouted.

"So you managed to travel back in time to stop me Yusei?"

"What you have in mind is wrong and I want Stardust Dragon back!" Yusei snapped. Paradox simply chuckled before he pulled his mask off.

"What kind of person are you to do things like this?!" Yugi demanded.

"I am from a future which was destroyed by Duel Monsters, those I loved were taken from me, so I intend to destroy the game of Duel Monsters to prevent that future from coming to pass" Paradox answered. "My name is Paradox"

"By changing time and trying to destroy Duel Monsters will also erase people from that timeline as well" Yusei said.

"Such sacrifices are significant in my grand experiment, you four should be joining me not against me!"

"Sorry but we're not going to let you do that Paradox" I shouted. I then looked to the boys. Yugi stood on my right while Yusei and Jaden were on my left. They all nodded at me and I smirked.

"Paradox we challenge you to a duel the four of us against you" Yusei stated.

"You think your four can defeat me?" Paradox sneered.

"What do you think dumbass?" I taunted at Paradox. "Time and fate brought the four of together and we intend to save those we love along with the game that brought us here, ready boys?"

"You got it" Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden said in unison.

"Then so be it" Paradox said before he activated his Duel Runner. The four of us watched as it transformed into the floating motorcycle that he used as a dueling platform in the movie. The Duel Runner then left the ground before it came to a stop in the air. Jaden's eyes glowed red and green as Yubel appeared behind him.

"Paradox get ready to get your Game On!" he shouted.

The head of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Yusei's arm and glowed.

"You're twisted time crusade stops here let's Rev It Up!" Yusei added next. The Crimson Dragon appeared behind him and roared backing the Signer up.

Yami suddenly appeared next to me and Yugi in spirit form.

"Yugi, Samara, out of all of our duels this may be the toughest" Yami told us.

"Then let's rise to the challenge" Yugi told Yami who nodded.

The Millennium Puzzle then began to glow and spin around as Yugi began to transform into Yami. A second later Yami stood in Yugi's place with his signature outfit on.

"Ready sister?" he asked turning to me.

"You got it Bring It On" I replied to him.

Yami smirked before he and I looked to Paradox.

"My sister and I just have one thing to say to you Paradox" Yami began. Then with my voice added with his we both shouted.

"It's time to duel!"

Then as one Yami, Yusei, Jaden, and I all raised our right hands up with our duel disks on them.

"Let's go!" we shouted before we activated our duel disks. At the same time all four of our duel disks activated and we were ready to duel. We put our decks into our disks just as Paradox had 4,000 life points light up, the four of us had 4,000 life points up as well. Now it was time for the duel that would decide the fate of the world and different time periods, and we weren't going to lose.

 **Alright let's get this duel on!  
Stay tuned for the next chap!**


	2. Dueling Legends vs Paradox Part 1

**Here goes Part 1 of the duel against Paradox!**

 **Sam's POV**

"I will go first since you four fools will need it" Paradox taunted. "I start things off by activating the field spell card Malefic World"

"All of you be ready that field spell is going to test all of us" I warned the others as Paradox put Malefic World into his duel disk and a few seconds later sparks flew off in various directions before the whole town square changed from its normal setting to the cool looking Malefic World. It had been awhile since I last saw Bonds Beyond Time, but I thought this field spell was pretty cool. Well now it wasn't. By playing Malefic World it let Paradox to put a random Malefic monster from his deck to his hand instead of drawing a new card during the Draw Phase. Paradox then send Cyber End Dragon to the graveyard which allowed him to special summon it's evil counterpart Malefic Cyber End Dragon. My eyes went wide as Malefic Cyber Dragon appeared on the field in front of us its attack points at 4000 strong enough to wipe our life points out. Paradox sneered by placing a card face down and ending his turn.

"The reason he stole all of those cards was so he could bring out their dark sides" I explained to the boys.

Yami nodded in while Yusei looked to us all.

"I know the four of us just met and we never dueled together side by side, but we must work together to defeat Paradox" he said.

"You don't need to ask me that" I smirked at Yusei with a thumbs up while Yami and Jaden both nodded in agreement.

"Yusei why don't you make the first move for our team" Yami suggested.

Yusei nodded before he made a draw before playing Reincarnation of Hope. By playing this magic card Yusei sent Sonic Chick and Quillbolt Hedgehog from his hand to the graveyard, but since it was our Standby Phase Yusei was allowed to add another monster from his deck to his hand.

"I summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei shouted as one of his signature monsters appeared onto the field. It was pretty cute in my opinion. "Due to Junk Synchron's special effect I can also summon Sonic Chick back to the field"

Sonic Chick appeared next to Junk Synchron before Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared next to it. My smirk got even wider because Yusei was about to Synchro Summon. I watched as Yusei's three monsters leap off the field and they glowed before they disappeared and a light shined behind Yusei.

"I Synchro Summon Junk Gardna in defense mode to protect our life points!" Yusei shouted as Junk Gardna appeared on the field in front of its master.

"Synchro what?" Yami asked after witnessing Synchro Summoning for the first time.

"I'm just as confused but it's awesome!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Indeed it is" I agreed. "Nice way to start this duel off for us Yusei" I praised Elena's mate.

Yusei nodded before he set two cards face down and ended his turn.

"Your moves are no match for mine" Paradox sneered before he made his next move. He drew a new Malefic Monster to his hand and sent Rainbow Dragon to the graveyard.

"I special summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon!" Paradox shouted as his new dragon appeared. Its attack points were also 4000.

"How dare you using my pal's card in such a way!" Jaden snapped. Paradox simply smirked evilly before commanding Malefic Rainbow Dragon to attack Junk Gardna.

Malefic Rainbow Dragon obeyed its master's call and it opened its mouth before unleashing its attack in a beam.

"Not so fast I activate Junk Gardna's special effect!" Yusei shouted. "Your Malefic Rainbow Dragon now goes to Defense Mode!"

Malefic Rainbow Dragon's attack got canceled out and it bent its body into Defense Mode.

"I still have my Malefic Cyber End Dragon to destroy your Junk Gardna!" Paradox exclaimed as Malefic Cyber End Dragon opened its three mouths and it unleashed its attacks at us. Junk Gardna got hit thus getting destroyed. Our life points dropped and the impact made Yusei go flying backwards.

"Yusei!" I shouted along with Yami.

"Are you alright bro?" Jaden added.

"I'm fine" Yusei reassured us after he got to his feet. Yusei theb grunted as though he was in pain.

"This duel is similar to a Shadow Realm One" I told Yami. "In Malefic World if we lose our souls will be taken and I sure as hell don't want that to happen"

"Which is why I activate Junk Gardna's second effect now your Malefic Cyber End Dragon is in defense mode!" Yusei shouted. Sure enough Malefic Cyber End Dragon bent its wings and was now in defense."I then play the trap card Miracle's Wake and I bring back Junk Gardna to the field!"

Junk Gardna appeared back in front of its master. Yusei then turned to us.

"Sorry I lost us some points back there" he apologized.

"Don't feel bad you stopped both of Paradox's monsters" Yami reassured Yusei.

"Good move" Jaden agreed.

"I couldn't agree more good job" I finished. Yusei actually blushed a little while Paradox growled and placed a card facedown.

"Alright I'm up!" Jaden shouted as he drew a new card. "Mind if I piggy back your move?" he asked Yusei.

Yusei nodded as Jaden played Polymerization fusing Elemental Hero Neos with Junk Garnda. Both monsters became one as Elemental Hero Neos Knight.

"Oh wow" I said admiring the new fusion monster. Elemental Hero Neos Knight attack points increased by half of the attack points of Junk Gardna making Elemental Hero Neos Knight's attack strength 3200. Jaden commanded his monster to first attack Malefic Cyber End Dragon. The fusion monster obeyed and it launched itself forward at Malefic Cyber End Dragon. Because its defense points were lower Malefic Cyber End Dragon got destroyed and thanks to Elemental Hero Neos Knight's second special effect it could attack twice meaning Malefic Rainbow Dragon got destroyed as well.

"Nice move pack mate!" I praised Jaden. Jaden shot me a thumbs up while Paradox activated Malefic Tune. He drew two new cards while Jaden ended his turn with four cards facedown.

"I'm sure this next move will mean something to you Yusei" Paradox taunted before he sent Stardust Dragon to the graveyard and he special summoned Malefic Stardust Dragon.

"What did you to Stardust Dragon?!" Yusei exclaimed. He didn't like seeing his beloved monster in the way it was now.

"You bastard how dare you use Stardust Dragon in such a way!" I added.

Paradox ignored my comment before he summoned Malefic Parallel Gear.

"All of you get ready because here comes another powerful dragon!" I warned the boys.

"He's about to Synchro Summon" Yusei growled.

"Quit observant both of you" Paradox taunted both Malefic Parallel Gear and Malefic Stardust Dragon were sacrificed and a beam of light appeared behind Paradox and out of it emerged Malefic Paradox Dragon. Elemental Hero Neos Knight's attack strength went down thanks to Paradox's dragon's special effect. Then Paradox commanded his dragon to attack the now vulnerable Elemental Hero Neos Knight. The dragon opened its mouth and unleashed its attack but Jaden had a plan. He revealed one of his facedown cards and activated Hero Barrier negating Malefic Paradox Dragon's assault.

However Paradox activated Malefic Claw Stream and this made Elemental Hero Neos Knight get destroyed. But Jaden activated another face down card Elemental Mirage and Elemental Hero Neos Knight returned to the field with its original attack points at 2500. However thanks to Malefic Paradox Dragon's special effect Elemental Hero Neos Knight's attack strength went to 0. Paradox ended his turn with two cards facedown.

"I had to make sure we had a monster on the field for when it came for your turns" Jaden said looking to us.

"Sam" Yami stated.

"Alright my move!" I shouted before I drew.

"First I summon Drogon to the field!"

Drogon appeared next to Elemental Hero Neos Knight.

"Thanks to Drogon's special effect I'm allowed to bring out another dragon if it's his brothers Rhaegal or Viserion, now come out Viserion!"

Viserion's roar was heard and he appeared next to his brother. "Now I'll sacrifice them both to bring out a monster that will help win this duel!"  
Drogon and Viserion took flight and the two of them glowed as I sacrificed them.

"Come out Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

I placed my Blue Eyes onto my duel disk and my dragon's roar was heard. It appeared right behind me and it roared at Malefic Paradox Dragon in challenge.

"I'm not done yet I use Dragon' Aide!"

"Nice move Samara!" Yusei praised as drew the two other dragon cards I wanted to use in this duel.

"I summon Red Dragon Archfiend and Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field!"

All three of my dragons roared in unison from behind me.

"Your dragons are still powerless against mine Queen of Dragons" Paradox sneered.

"They maybe for now but I believe in my friends who stand beside me as I believe in my dragons who have never let me down"

As though to back me up Red Dragon Archfiend, Blue Eyes, and Red Eyes all roared in unison even if their attack points went to 0 after I summoned them. I ended my turn by placing two cards face down. Paradox chose to pass his turn which now meant that it was Yami's turn however he had used Monster Reborn to bring back Stardust Dragon to the field. After putting Dark Magician to his hand, Yami activated Ancient Rules which allowed him to summon Dark Magician to the field. Its attack points were sent to 0 thanks to Malefic Paradox Dragon.

"It's pretty cool to see your trump cards in person!" Jaden praised to us. I smiled at Jaden while Blue Eyes roared as though agreeing with Jaden and I placed a hand on its hide.

"Yugi" Yusei said to Yami who turned to him. "Please destroy Stardust Dragon since Malefic Paradox Dragon's effect will prevent us from launching an attack"

"Don't give up hope Yusei my brother has a plan" I reassured my granddaughter's mate. Yami smiled before he activated Bond Between Teacher and Student. This allowed Dark Magician Girl to appear onto the field next to her master. Yami then activated Magic Gate of Miracles which allowed Yami to take control of one of Paradox's monsters. To protect Malefic Paradox Dragon, Paradox used Malefic Force which protected Malefic Paradox Dragon from Yami's card effects. But Yami smirked.

"My target wasn't your Malefic Paradox Dragon but Stardust Dragon"

"WHAT?!" Paradox shouted as the two gloved hands came out of Magical Gate of Miracles and they latched themselves onto Stardust Dragon. Stardust roared before it was pulled into the gate and Yusei's monster disappeared from Paradox's grasp and returned to Yusei's.

"Now Stardust Dragon is back where it belongs"

"Thank you Yugi" Yusei praised as the card returned to his duel disk and his own Stardust Dragon appeared above him.

"Nice move man!" Jaden shouted.

"By doing this your dragon's effect is negated so all of our monsters get their attack points back you bastard!" I shouted as all of our monster's original attack points returned to normal. My three dragons roared out in unison while Stardust Dragon did the same. I then pointed a hand to Paradox.

"Now Paradox it's time for you to feel the fury of our decks and our monsters!"

 **XD.  
** **Stardust Dragon is back with Yusei!  
**


	3. Dueling Legends vs Paradox Part 2

**The conclusion to the duel with Paradox!**

 **Sam's POV**

It was still Yami's move and my brother next activated the magic card Dark Magic Twin Burst. This allowed Yami to combine both of his monsters attack points together so Dark Magician's attack points were now 4500 strong enough to take down Malefic Paradox Dragon.

"Destroy his Malefic Paradox Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!" Yami commanded.

Dark Magician obeyed and he threw out his staff which glowed blue and the orb shot out of it and hit Malefic Paradox Dragon. Paradox swore as his dragon got destroyed and his life points went down by 500. The blast from Dark Magician made the whole town square smoke and when it cleared Paradox was suddenly grinning.

"These desperate moves of yours change nothing" he taunted us.

"Oh I would have to disagree you once had two monsters and now you have none"

"Indeed" I agreed.

"I only created the path for summoning the most powerful monster at my disposal" Paradox sneered.

"Oh crap" I muttered as Paradox played Malefic Paradigm Shift. Suddenly Paradox was surrounded by a whole bunch of purple light and a new dragon emerged. The new dragon was Malefic Truth Dragon and it was powerful it's attack points were 5000 and if we didn't do something fast we would lose this duel. Paradox's life points went down by half due in order to summon his new dragon. Paradox was also now fused with his dragon. Yami placed two cards facedown and concluded his turn. I looked up to the sky wondering if Pegasus was anywhere near the area. I also prayed that Seto wasn't that desperate to return to Domino. But knowing my mate he was probably on his way.

"Now it's my turn" Paradox stated getting my attention back to the duel. He played Malefic Selector so he could remove Malefic Parallel Gear and Malefic Cyber End Dragon to add two new cards to his hand. Then he placed those two new monsters into his graveyard before Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field. I was angry now because by summoning those two monsters was a damn disgrace to the game.

"How dare you use Blue Eyes and Red Eyes like that?!" I shouted. "You know what I'm not even going to waste my breath on you, we'll win this duel, won't we?" I asked my dragons. All three of them roared out at the same and I smirked.

"I had no idea the bond you shared with your dragons was this strong" Yusei stated to me.

"I share a bond with each of my monsters but with my dragons it's a little more special" I told Yusei as Blue Eyes bent its head down to me and I stroked it with my hand.

"Then be prepared to say goodbye to your precious dragons Samara!" Paradox shouted. "Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon attack Dark Magician Girl!"

Malefic Red Eyes obeyed and it opened its mouth and released its Inferno Fire Blast attack, if that was what the attack was called. As the blast headed towards Dark Magician Girl Paradox added. "Thanks to Malefic Truth Dragon's special ability when one Malefic monster destroys a monster they all go!"

"Not so fast I reveal De-Fusion!" Jaden shouted. "This allows me to send Elemental Hero Neos Knight back to my extra deck and Elemental Hero Neos and Junk Garnda return to the field!"

Elemental Hero Neos and Junk Gardna appeared on the field and Yusei quickly used Junk Gardna's special effect to cancel out Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack by changing it into defense position.

"Good teamwork you two" I told Yusei and Jaden.

Yugi nodded but Paradox then commanded for Malefic Blue Eyes to attack Dark Magician Girl. Blue Eyes's evil counterpart obeyed and released a White Lightning attack. Dark Magician Girl got hit and she got destroyed and our life points were lowered by 500. Paradox then activated Malefic Truth Dragon's special effect meaning all of our monsters would get destroyed.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability!" Yusei shouted. "I can negate the attack of your dragon thus destroying it"

"I beg to differ" Paradox stated coldly. "I activate Malefic Truth Dragon's second special ability which allows me to remove Malefic Rainbow Dragon and that negates the effect of your Stardust Dragon!"

Paradox then commanded Malefic Truth Dragon to attack once more and the dragon roared before unleashing its fury upon us. The attack first hit Elemental Hero Neos. My Blue Eyes hurriedly got in front of me so I wouldn't get harmed. The impact was so powerful it sent all of us flying backwards and we landed on our backs.

"How is this possible that your Blue Eyes White Dragon and Stardust Dragon are still there?!" Paradox demanded. I opened my eyes to see my Blue Eyes right above me and it had nudged my body with its snout to see if I was alright. Stardust Dragon had its head turned to look at Yusei.

"You should never judge a duel monsters bond with its owner" I stated as I stood up and I rested a hand against Blue Eyes's face. My dragon gave me an affectionate nuzzle.

"Sam are you alright?" Yami asked as he stood up followed by Yusei and Jaden.

"I am" I reassured my brother. I then looked to Paradox.

"Most of our life points maybe gone but by playing one of my face downs this duel isn't over yet" I shouted as I revealed Melodies of Life.

"Way to go Sam!" Yusei shouted.

"No this can't be!" Paradox cried.

"Oh it can be" I sneered. "Also Melodies of Life allows me to bring out a monster from my deck or hand without the need of a sacrifice let's go Blue Eyes!" I shouted.

My Blue Eyes roared before it took flight and an orb of white light shined around it. A new roar was heard and the light slowly faded as Blue Eyes Shining Dragon appeared where my Blue Eyes White Dragon had been. It roared a challenge at Malefic Truth Dragon.

"Oh I also forgot to mention for every dragon in my graveyard Blue Eyes Shining Dragon gains 300 points and last I counted there were five so my Blue Eyes is now strong enough to wipe out Malefic Red Eyes or Malefic Blue Eyes I'd say our future is looking bright"

"Nice move Sam!" Jaden shouted.

"We're not about to surrender to you just yet!" Yusei added.

"So let's continue this duel!" Yami finished.

"You four are fools, even though Samara's dragon is powerful I will be victorious!" Paradox shouted.

"Whether our futures are right or not it's up to us to decide our fate" Jaden stated before he played The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh which allowed Yami to add Kuriboh to his hand and Yami discarded Kuriboh so our no battle damage would affect us for one turn. Stardust Dragon roared ready to fight as did my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

"Easy guys we'll win this soon enough" I told the two dragons.

"No matter what era you are in your friends will be there to support you" Yami told Yusei.

"Yusei end this duel we'll be there to aid you" Jaden added.

"Damn right" I finished.

"Thank you" Yusei said before activated Stardust Mirage. This got Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Junk Gardna, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Red Eyes Black Dragon to return to the field.

Jaden then played Neo Spiral Force which doubled the attack points of Stardust Dragon to 5000. Yami activated Dark Spiral Force which gave Stardust Dragon another power boost which went to 10000. I then activated my last facedown card Dragon's Sacrifice. It was a magic card that allowed any dragons on the field to give up their attack points to another dragon monster. Blue Eyes Shining Dragon received 3000 from Red Dragon Archfiend and 2400 attack points from Red Eyes making its attack strength 9,900.

"Let end this!" we all shouted in unison. Dark Magician took to the sky first, followed by Elemental Hero Neos, Stardust Dragon next, and lastly Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

"Dark Magician!" Yami shouted. "Attack!"

"Elemental Hero Neos Attack!" Jaden commanded.

"Let this be prove that light will always overcome the dark go Stardust Dragon attack!" Yusei's voice rang out.

"Never underestimate the bonds beyond time go Blue Eyes Shining Dragon finish him off!" I finished.

Stardust Dragon opened its mouth and unleashed its Cosmic Flare, while Dark Magician and Elemental Hero Neos did the same with their attacks. Blue Eyes Shining Dragon finished by releasing it's Shining Neutron Blast, all four attacks combined into one while we all shouted in unison.

"Now go Dark Cosmic Shining Wave!"

Paradox shouted as the combined attacks of our monsters hit him dead on along with Malefic Truth Dragon. Paradox's life points dropped to zero and both him and his dragon got destroyed. After Malefic Truth Dragon was gone a beam of gold light went straight up into the air and everything returned to its normal scenery.

"We did it" I stated as the duel concluded. Our duel monsters disappeared and I heard a helicopter. We all looked into the sky to see Pegasus's chopper approaching. I smiled glad that we were able to save our time and the world.

"Indeed we did" Yusei smiled.

 **Alright!  
You guys kicked Paradox's A**!  
**


	4. Sam&Seto Take A Road Trip

**The story isn't over yet!  
Seto appears in this chapter!**

 **Sunset**  
 **Sam's POV**

Yami, Jaden, Yusei, and I all watched the events from below. Yami and I had participated in some duels and we both won them. We also met various fans and gave out autographs while Yusei and Jaden kept out of sight. Now the sun was setting and we all watched as Pegasus interacted with the other duelists below. Pegasus and I had a nice reunion and we chatted for a bit while we watched some dueling.

"So it looks like our work is done here" Jaden began getting Yami and I to turn to him.

"Looks that way" Yami agreed.

"I guess this is goodbye then it was great meeting the three of you maybe we'll all meet again sometime?"

"Yeah but let's hope when we do the whole world of duel monsters isn't on the line again"

"You've said it Yusei" Yami agreed. "Maybe we can duel each other"

"Damn this sucks!" I suddenly got the boys attention. "I really wanted to duel you or Jaden" I told Yusei.

"With your deck Sam I'm pretty sure you would beat me" Yusei joked.

"Yeah you would probably do the same with me" Jaden agreed. "Your deck is no laughing matter"

"Awww come on don't make be blush boys" I laughed. "Oh by the way how is Jack?"

"He's the same, well he's not like he was when he stole my Stardust Dragon" Yusei answered.

"It's a good thing Seto's not here because Jack is hot"

"If you say so" Yusei chuckled.

"Well you are too" I teased Yusei with a wink. Immediately Yusei went red and I burst out laughing along with Yami and Jaden. After we finished laughing Yami said.

"Whatever happens I know the bond we formed here today is one that's going to stand the test of time"

"All of time" Jaden agreed as he put his hand forward. Yusei put his hand over Jaden, as I placed mine over his, Yami then finished by placing his hand over mine. We remained like that for a few minutes until a helicopter got our attention. We all broke apart to see a Kaiba Corp chopper landing on the roof behind us.

"Looks like your mate has arrived" Yami teased me.

"Shut up brother" I growled.

"Wait are you saying that's?" Jaden began.

"Seto Kaiba" Yusei finished.

The chopper opened and Seto came out of it. He wore his usual Battle City get up and he looked like he had been worried out of his damn mind.

"Samara!" my mate yelled. I ran to my mate and I threw my arms around him.

"I heard something weird happened so I came back as soon as I could" Seto said as he held me close to him. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No love I'm not" I reassured my mate.

"Good" Seto said as he kissed my forehead. He then must have seen the others because he asked next. "Who are you geeks?"

I pulled myself away from Seto and gave him a smack on the head. Yusei and Jaden both were holding a laugh while Seto nursed his head.

"Don't be an ass Seto we have special people here" I told my mate.

"What do you mean all I see is two guys that look like friends of Yugi's" Seto stated as he finished rubbing his head. I sighed before grabbing Seto's wrist and I dragged him over to Yusei and Jaden.

"Yugi I had a feeling I would see you here" Seto greeted his rival. Yami simply nodded before I let Seto's wrist go and he stared at Jaden and Yusei. Seto then saw Yusei's Duel Runner and he arched an eyebrow in interest. He then turned to Yusei.

"Nice ride"

"Thanks your company designs them from where I'm from" Yusei answered.

Seto's eyes widened a little before he turned to me.

"Sam?"

"Seto he isn't lying" I then turned to Yusei. "This is Yusei Fudo"

Seto's eyes then returned to their normal position before he looked back to Yusei.

"So you're the protagonist from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's huh?"

"Hey how do you know that?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"He knows the same thing I told you two before" I answered Jaden.

"And you're Jaden I take it" Seto turned to Jaden.

"Yep" Jaden nodded. "Just helping Sam, Yusei, and Yugi save the world"

"Please spare me, Sam, Yugi, Wheeler, and I just stopped a lunatic from the same scenario so it's getting old"

"I got to agree with you there love" I agreed with Seto.

"I can see where Elena gets her no nonsense from" Yusei stated. Seto arched an eyebrow again. I then turned to my mate with a blush.

"Elena is our granddaughter"

"What?!" Seto exclaimed as his face turned red. He then turned to Yusei and realization hit him. "You're her mate aren't you?"

"Yes I am" Yusei answered with pride. "You would like her Kaiba"

"A shame you two can't meet her in person" Yami added.

Before anyone could answer the roar of the Crimson Dragon was heard. The huge red dragon appeared in front of next to Yusei's Duel Runner and my eyes went wide when Saphira was next to it. My motorcycle was glowing red like Yusei's was.

"The Crimson Dragon" Seto stated. "Damn seeing it in person is incredible"

As Seto spoke an unfamiliar voice spoke in my mind.

 _I will allow you one chance to duel someone from Yusei's time, consider it a thank you gift for aiding my Signer save the different time frames, your mate may join you but only you will duel your desired opponent_

I knew that voice belonged to the Crimson Dragon and smirk came upon my lips before I turned to Yusei.

"It looks like Seto and I are going to your time for a bit"

Yusei's went wide before he quickly looked to the Crimson Dragon. He then smiled and turned to me.

"Then I suggest we get going"

"What is going on?" Seto demanded as Yusei headed to his Duel Runner.

"Seto what do you say we take a trip to the future? You'll get the one chance to see Domino City in a new light"

That got Seto to smirk before replying.

"Count me in"

 **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

 **Samara's POV**

After I bid farewell to Jaden and a quick bye to Yami, Yusei, Seto, and I set off. I made Seto ride behind me and it was a good thing I had an extra helmet for him. The Crimson Dragon like before led us through a time travel thing which was confusing so I only focused on following Yusei. It didn't take long for the Crimson Dragon to disappear and I followed Yusei through what appeared to be a portal to his time. Yusei went through the portal first before I followed. I guided Saphira with ease so she landed safely. Yusei was the first to take off his helmet before I did the same with mine. Seto removed his last.

"Welcome to New Domino City you two" Yusei said. I still had my duel disk on my wrist and Seto had his own as well. Seto's eyes widened when he saw New Domino City in front of us. He placed his helmet onto Saphira and he walked past Yusei to admire the scenery.

"He's enjoying the view" I told Yusei as I put my helmet next to his and I walked over to my mate. The view of New Domino was incredible and Kaiba Corp stood in its glory in the center of the city.

"It looks my company is still thriving" Seto said to me as his admired the way the Kaiba Corp building looked.

"Oh it still continues to thrive" Yusei told my mate as he came to stand beside me.

That comment got Seto to smirk.

"So how long did the bridge connect from New Domino to the Satellite?" I asked turning to Yusei.

"About three months ago" Yusei answered. "We had to make sure the whole battle with the Dark Signers was finished"

"I'm glad I wasn't here for that mess" Seto growled. "The Satellite is mostly poverty if I'm correct right?" he inquired looking to Yusei.

"Yes and most residents in the Satellite were treated poorly while the residents in New Domino City were not"

"We're talking about people not having electricity, you name it Seto" I told my mate.

"Unbelievable if I was still alive in this era I would have prevented that"

"Actually you are still alive Kaiba, due to the fact you share a mating bond with Samara, you live a longer life span"

"Looks I forgot about that part" Seto smirked as he looked to me.

"Don't embarrass me in front of him" I growled to Seto. Yusei chuckled.

"You two are a good match"

"YUSEI!" a female voice rang out. The three of us turned to see a teenage girl about seventeen years of age running like the wind towards us. Her hair was turquoise blue and her eyes were Seto's sapphire color. She wore a black vest over a dark red tank top with blue jeans and black boots. Her hair was also spiky like mine hell it was the same, even the bangs!

Around her neck she wore the same Kaiba card pendant and I knew this was our granddaughter. She rushed passed me and Seto throwing herself into Yusei's arms.

"Damn it Yusei I thought I would never see you again!" Elena stated. Oh god!

She sounded like me too!

Only her tone was pitched higher than mine. My voice sounded like Sailor Jupiter from Sailor Moon.

"Everything's fine now love" Yusei reassured his mate. Seto eyed Yusei in a manner that I knew too well.

 _Don't you dare start that overprotective bullshit now Seto Kaiba!_ I scolded my mate through our mating bond.

 _It's just the grandparent side in me though I'm not one yet in our time_ Seto replied.

 _Well in this time you are so knock it off_ I told him Yusei had Elena turn to us after she and Yusei had their reunion. Elena's eyes went wide when saw me and Seto standing before her. She looked to her mate unsure what to think.

"Yusei are they?"

"It's no joke" I answered before Yusei could as I approached Elena. "I'm Samara and I'm just as real as you are standing before me"

I then placed a hand onto her face. Elena didn't move as I looked to her.

"You are a beautiful" I told her before I kissed her forehead. Elena then threw her arms around me and I chuckled before I hugged her back. It felt right to hug my granddaughter even though we barely knew each other. Seto then cleared his throat and Elena hurriedly pulled herself away from me and she eyed her grandfather.

"Hey kid" Seto greeted Elena as he walked over to her. "It's nice to meet you"

"Same here" Elena blushed. Seto chuckled before he placed a hand on the top of her head and ruffled it like he did with Mokuba when his soft side was out.

"Hey Yusei you made it back!" another female voice rang out. The four of us turned to see Akiza, Leo, Luna, Crow, and Jack Atlas running over to greet Yusei. Immediately my face went red and I hid behind my mate when I saw Jack. I thought he was good looking, but hot damn!

"Hey guys" Yusei greeted his friends as they came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey who's the Seto Kaiba look alike?" Crow inquired noticing Seto first.

"For your information kid I am Seto Kaiba" Seto growled.

"Yeah right you're probably some impersonator!" Leo snapped.

"Uh guys you might want to lay low on the insults" Elena growled. "Because this is my grandfather standing in front of you, so show some respect or else the Girl on Fire will make sure your sorry"

I walked from around Seto and stood in front of Akiza, Leo, Luna, Crow and Jack. Their eyes went wide as they saw me for the first time. I think it was then they realized I was the real deal, as was Seto.

"Holy crap you guys are real!" Crow exclaimed. "Yusei how is this possible?!"

"The Crimson Dragon wanted Samara to duel someone from this era" Yusei answered.

"I'll be the one to do that!" Leo shouted first.

"Forget it Leo she would beat you!" Luna snapped.

"I would have to agree with you on that one" Seto replied to Luna. "Though I admire your brother's optimism a good attitude when it comes to dueling"  
Leo turned red at that compliment before Akiza walked over to me.

"So you really are?"

"Yep I'm the Girl on Fire it's a pleasure to meet you Akiza" I said as I held my hand out to her. Akiza placed her hand in mind and we shook hands.

"Well this is certainly a pleasure" Jack spoke finally. The blonde walked over to me and Akiza. Akiza released my hand and Jack actually got to one knee and my face turned red. Seto shot Jack a death glare. He took one of my hands into his.

"Greetings most fairest of maidens may this prince kiss your hand?" Jack's lips then went to my hand and I heard Yusei and Elena chuckling. Jack was quick to remove his lips from my hand and he stood back up.

"It's a real honor to meet the Girl on Fire"

"Same here Jack though I wasn't expecting you to greet me like that" I replied.

"So you're Jack Atlas I take it" Seto voiced in. Jack then looked to Seto.

"I am indeed I know how precious a mating bond is so I didn't want to go too far with Samara"

Seto then smirked.

"I appreciate that"

"Wait so you're mated too?" I asked Jack.

"Yes however my beloved wasn't feeling well so she's at her residence" Jack answered. "After everything cleared up we went looking for Yusei"

"Told you he was hot" I teased Seto.

"I beg your pardon Samara but did I hear you correctly?" Jack teased me with a smirk.

"Don't push it Atlas" Seto growled his smirk fading.

"Seto" I warned my mate with a growl. It was then I knew who I wanted to duel.

"Jack what do you say to dueling me?"

At the mention of that everyone turned to us.

"SAY WHAT?!" Crow exclaimed.

"Samara are you sure it's Jack you want to duel?" Yusei inquired.

"I couldn't be more sure, Yusei" I answered my eyes not leaving Jack's. "You're a good duelist Yusei, but I want to duel someone who has the same amount of skill as my mate's"

"Oh this is going to be good" Seto stated his smirk back on his face.

"So what do you say Atlas do you accept my challenge or do you back out?"

"I don't ever back away from a challenge Girl on Fire I accept your duel!" Jack answered a smirk of his own appeared on his lips.

"Then let's get this duel started and I intend to win"

"We'll see about that" Jack replied.

 **XD  
You got to love having Seto Kaiba being a little jealous and overprotective!**


End file.
